A letter to you
by Hidan224VLRV
Summary: Desperate. The only word needs to describe it. It's a story after hidan and kakuzu's marriage. Hidan's a girl btw, read and review, please! And please give me advices, it's my first story!


Hidan x Kakuzu

Warning: probably look like shit, but I tried :D sorry if you don't like it, it's my first story! Please review and give me advices! Oh and btw, It's a female hidan.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIDAN!

A letter to you

Hidan's POV

It's a warm sunny day here at amegakure but not as sunny as my heart. I sat here from last night. You must wonder why, well last night kakuzu came home drunk AGAIN. That's right again, cause this 'sobbery' night has been going on for five months in a row. Anyway, he beat me up and force me into those rough sex. Sure I like it rough, but I'm not into it anymore. We're both grown ups and making love is what we need, not some fucking meanless sex!

And now I'm sitting here, down by the river, mind on the cloud, wondering how our lives will come to be. And I started to sing, the one song that describe my feelings. I know this might sounds stupid, but this is for the old kakuzu. So here it goes:

Sha la la la la

Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm living out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

After singing that song, my tears keeps flowing down my cheek cause I know that I miss him, the old him. So I decided to write a note in my diary book, and put it in our room and pretend that it's an accident. Kakuzu will definitely open it cause he did that everytime he sees it. So I ran inside our house, grab it, and come back to my spot before.

Dear diary,

Hey do you know what girls really want to say to you? Cause actually some of their words isn't totally honest. They didn't mean it like that, but it's just so that you wouldn't get hurt, those words are like:

#i'm scared : I want you to stay here with me

#really? : I know you're lying

#i know you like her! : why don't you like me instead?

#whatever you say : why can't you understand me?

#so you're busy today? : can you please accompany me?

#it's not your fault, it's mine : how can you do that?

#fine : I'm tired arguing with you!

And the last but my favourite...

*you've changed now! : I miss the old you

I underlined the last sentence and work my plan out. After that, I'm doing some stuff.

Kakuzu's POV

I got home from the base, I had a card game with pein,sasori,itachi,and zetsu. I get into my room expecting to find my angel to be asleep when I found nothing but her diary book.

'Interesting' I say, smirking to myself. So I started reading the last page she wrote and started to find it offending.

'Really? That's how she feel?' That I started to panic and read some of the previous page and started to reliase,

'What have I done?'

So I run out, looking for hidan at the woods, the river, everywhere, but can't find her. So I called my friends and ask them about her. When nobody knows where she is, I screamed and some of my tears fall down. Not long after that, all 8 of my friends come, and help me find her.

2 years later:

I stand there, staring down at the damn stone that has her name curved on it. There's also a lot of flowers around it. Then I bent down and touch those curved letters, and started to sing: (this is the end of the previous song)

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you...

Flashback:

An hour after an hour, a day after another, we still can't find her. Just when I get frustated, deidara screamed so loud and cried to sasori's chest when we find her, down by the waterfall from the river, pale,wet,eyes closed, and she doesn't move at all. Everybody is shocked and sad. I knelt down next to her, cried, holding her and reliased that I just lost the most precious thing in my life.

That night, is the longest night in my life, I read our adventure over and over again from her diary and find something in the last page of the book. It's the picture of us, hidan in my chest, smiling, eyes closed and something is written on the back of it, it says:

"So glad I got to know you" and her signature.

Since then, I'm numb, as hard as a rock, and emotionless.

"My heart is not cold, it's just broken"

THE END


End file.
